Running Away
by L awesome 18
Summary: Ally Dawson, A young girl that has to try and live up to her rich parents expectations decides to run away but what triggered this thought? Maybe a forced date with a filthy rich obnoxious guy who supposedly turned a new leaf and has to marry him but she finds herself running off with this rich guys handsome blonde bodyguard with the same dreams to prove everyone wrong /Auslly/


**Ally's POV**

"I have to WHAT?!" I gazed up my parents in shock while they look at me seemingly unbothered by my tone.

"You heard me Allyson, you have to be Dallas's date to the Daiatric ball" my mother said as if it's nothing and your probably thinking that it is nothing but let me tell you something it is in fact something.

Dallas Jones is the most rude, obnoxious, arrogant, self-centered guy you will ever meet and not to mention his parents, Marla and Alfred Jones owners of Daiatric Law firm the most well known and best Law firm in Miami and they're millionaires.

Me, Ally Dawson is the daughter of Penny and Lester Dawson owners of Dawson Business and Trade Inc and just as wealthy as the Jones's.

I stare at my mother, baffled, while she picks at her perfectly manicured nails and fluffs the big white fluffy poncho around her neck that looks like she's drowning in then turns to look at me "Allyson-" I interrupt her "Ally" she ignores me "As I was saying, Allyson you are 21 years old and you going on this date and I have discussed with the Jones's that you two will be married in a few months time and it will be good for the busin-"

I cut her off by standing up "Woah! I'm not getting married to that arrogant excuse of a huma-" my mother shoots me a hard glare "ALLYSON! I will not have you talk to me in that tone and how could you say that about Dallas, he is such a lovely gentleman" I roll my eyes at her, of course she would say that about Dallas because he's such a fake in front of my parents and everyone else.

"I'm going to play my music in my room" I tell my parents "Allyson get over that stupid dream of yours of becoming a popstar, your never going to make it and you'll have to take of the family business in a few years time" my mother chastises me, I ignore her and make my way through the mansion to get to my room and I bang the door to spite my mother...3;2;1 "ALLYSON!" My mother yells at me.

I sigh and go to sit at my white grand piano my father bought for me when I was 8 years old because he believed in me but could never try to convince my mother to see things from my point of view.

Don't get me wrong I love my mother dearly and I know she loves me too it's just since I turned 18 she's been trying to tell me what to do for the benefit of the business and in front of her fellow worker friends.

I can't believe I'm going to be Dallas Jones date to his parents ball tonight and not to mention his wife in a few months and I'm not going to let that happen.

Dallas Jones is a manwhore, he thinks he runs the world and he's the hottest guy to walk the planet. I truly despise him.

 **Later that day**

"Allyson! Your father and I are leaving for the ball and we'll see you there and Dallas is picking you up in an half an hour" I sigh after I hear the front door shut close.

I look in my full length mirror at my rose gold colored full length dress, loose but fitting with a long slit coming from my thigh till the end and the sleeves hanged on my shoulders, It was plain and elagant and I fell in love with this dress when I saw it and it looked perfect on me, matched with rose gold covered toe strappy 6 inch heels and a white pearl necklace with a matching bracelet and headband, my hair was fish plated to my right side ending below my breasts while a few strands were on my left above my shoulder, My make up was natural with winged eyeliner and rose gold Matt lipstick.

I looked beautiful.

I hear the door bell ring and sigh grabbing my matching clutch and walked out and open the door to see Dallas in blue satin suit and his hair was neatly swept to the side and his face was relaxed, I haven't seen him since last year and he looks good and he surprised me when he took my hand and softly kissed it and murmured "You look gorgeous Ally" with a smile and I was shocked to say the least, maybe he matured since I last saw him which was supposed to come to me as a surprise but didn't considering he is going to take over the Daiatric Law firm in a years time.

I smiled "You don't look bad yourself Dallas" he smile a toothy smile and takes me by my hand and leads to me the limo where his 4 body guards stand, didn't he have 3 before? I look at the bodyguards I know

Eli, Wesley, Ché and ?

I look at the blonde one that I don't know and my breath hitched, now that was someone I would call handsome any day, I look at him properly to see he's around 6 feet tall, muscular but not too muscular and not too little he was just right, his hair was platinum blonde that perfectly cascades behind his ears, he had a strong perfectly chiseled jaw, he has perfect lips that are so kissable and perfect brown eyes that I can easily get lost into.

As we walk closer I see the blonde staring at me in awe?

When we reach the car Dallas stops in front of us "Ally this is Austin Moon my new bodyguard and you already know Eli, Wesley and Ché" he says

They nod their head to me in greeting, I greet them back and I look at Austin as he tips his head down and takes my hand which tingles from contact which intensifies when his lips come in contact with my hand "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms Dawson" I blush not only because of contact but because his voice is like music to my ears.

Dallas seemed to notice, he cleared his threat and opened the limo door and got in, rude, he didn't even let me go in first "Come on Ally or we might be late" he said in a surprisingly polite voice.

I felt something tingly on my back and I realized it was Austins hand and he was helping me in the limo, once I was settled he closed the door but I didn't miss that warm gentle smile he gave me and it somehow made me smile.

Dallas leaned in closer to me "Ally I'm looking forward to you being my date tonight" and smiled And surprisingly I was too because he really turned over a new leaf.

We talked for a while and I was actually enjoying the conversation that is until we reached our destination. Austin opens the door and held his hand out for me which I took and I felt a warm sensation go through me as he helped me out and then Dallas got out and put his arm around my waist "Thank you Austin" Dallas said "No problem Mr Jones" Austin replied, with that being said Dallas started to lead us into the ball.

Once seated with Dallas's bodyguards near by, Dallas offered to get me a drink "Punch please" I tell him and he gave me a smile then went off leaving me with my thoughts about him, he has really changed and I'm actually enjoying his company, maybe he's not so bad and I should give him a chance.

Dallas returned with our drinks and sat down, after a while he broke the silence "Ally would you like to dance?" He asked already getting up "Oh no no no I don't dance" I shake my head "Are you sure?" I smile and reply "Yes thanks for offering but I can see you really want to dance so you can go and dance" he doesn't even hesitate to move to the dance floor as a slow song comes on he found a girl to dance with which I was okay with.

I turned my head away and and looked at Austin to see him already looking at me and I shiver in a good way, I send him a smile which he returns immediately to which I blush and turn to look at Dallas.

 **Third Persons POV**

Ally turned to look at Dallas to see him making out with girl he was dancing with and Ally was devastated thinking he never changed, that he is still that ego bigger than the sun fuck boy but she wasn't heartbroken just angry that she didn't see through his act.

Ally got up and stormed out the ball but not knowing that Austin had seen the whole thing and went after her.

 **Ally's POV**

I stand outside and I hear something behind me and I turn around to see Austin and I can't help but smile, he slowly approaches me "Ms Dawson, are you alright?" He asks and can't help but grin "Please just call me Ally and yes I'm fine I'm assuming you saw what happened back there?" I reply and he nods "Yes Ally and I'm sorry about that" I smile "It's alright it's not that I liked him like that anyways" when I say this something flashes through Austins eyes, hope?

"And Austin you don't need to talk to me so formal" I say and he relaxes and smiles "You know Ally I find something so enduring about you, your very special, intelligent and so beautiful but I can see through you, you don't have much happiness which aches my heart" he steps closer

"How do you know that?" I say barely above a whisper "I can read you like an open book" he replies, I nod my head and start to speak "Your right about what you said, I don't have much happiness because all my life I had to live up to expectations of my mother, I never got to do what I want or go out with friends but that's where music helps me get through it, as soon as I have inspiration, lyrics just flow out of me" I say not really knowing why I can just say anything to Austin this personal because I never told anyone before.

He smiles "Your into Music?" He asks and I nod my head "I am too, I've always wanted to become a rockstar because something about just going up on stage and singing my heart out gives me such a thrill but my parents said that I had a 1 in a bazillion chance of getting into the music business" and I see the sadness in his eyes when he says this

"That's what my parents said to me too" I tell him and he smiles sadly then looks at the ballroom doors "I guess you have to go back in now" he says, I was about to nod but then a crazy idea struck me "No, I'm tired of being told what to do" Austin looks at me "What are you saying Ally" I let out a breath "I'm saying that why don't we just run and enjoy life and prove everyone wrong" I tell him afraid of his reaction.

Austin stares at me with an emotion I can't decipher then he opens his mouth "let's do it" he smiles brightly and then he sweeps me off my feet holding me bridal style and runs off into the unknown.

We stop at a clothing shop to buy some clothes as we approach the counter I feel my phone start to ring, I pull it out and look at the Caller ID to see its my mother, I ignore the call and pull that back cover of my phone off and take out the memory and SIM card out and break it before throwing it into the bin, I see Austin doing the same thing and we purchase new memory and SIM cards and the old lady at the till says "You two are such an adorable couple" both our faces redden and I just say thank you and we head off.

We book into a old motel and change into some clothes I look at Austin and it's weird not seeing him in a suit but he stills looks handsome in regular clothes.

We go outside and sit down on the grass looking up at the stars and I look over at Austin to see his handsome face relaxed and it makes me think did I really just leave everything behind and run away with this handsome, sweet stranger not that he's a stranger anymore, to pursue our dreams and I smile because It feels great to be free and have no responsibilities.

I look up at the stars again "they're beautiful" I whisper not knowing Austin heard it "They are, but not as beautiful as you" he whispers and I turn to look at him to find him staring at me in adoration and passion and I realize that I'm falling for him and he's falling for me.. were not at love yet but we like each other, a lot.

Austin opened his mouth and began to sing to me and I was awestruck at how beautiful his voice sounded

"Your the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul" I smile blushing slightly as I move closer to him and he stares deeply into my eyes, I see him leaning in and I feel myself leaning in aswell and as soon as our lips met I felt those cliché sparks and fire works, our lips moved in perfect since like they were made for each other, Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer until I was flush against him, my hands reached up to get entangled into his soft silky blonde locks, the kiss was gentle and slow and showed compassion, when air became necessary we pulled away from each other but still wrapped in each other's arms, I had a giant smile on my face that matched with Austins, I blush and look down "that was nice" I say quietly and he laughs lightly "Princess it was more than nice" he replies gently.

After a while we decided to head back inside for a good nights rest so tomorrow we are well rested and ready to prove them all wrong.

* * *

 **A/N so this is a new and I couldn't get any this idea out of my head but this story isn't going to be long, maybe a two shot but it's not going to have more than 5 chapters...I know I still have Hidden Girlfriend and Wrong Last Digit to update but I'm working on their chapters so don't get angry with me please...**

 **So please share your thoughts and review... should I continue?**


End file.
